


Art Masterpost: A Beautiful Fiction

by 3226629



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Good Omens Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: who can say no to long hair Crowley?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	Art Masterpost: A Beautiful Fiction

Inspired by [Thestarlitrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose) lovely story:[A Beautiful Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554394/chapters/53896864).

well, I was planning to paint that painting about Aziraphale, but just got to get this master post publish first. XD


End file.
